Duplas Intenções
by Junhiti
Summary: Uma doce garota era, tanto sua beleza quanto seu poder chamaram a atenção do imortal Sieghart, conseguiria ele conciliar entre o amor e o dever que precisa ser cumprido? Como lidar com a sedutora segunda face que a bela sacerdotisa possuía dentro de si? *Sieghart/Lin *Avisos: gore leve


Navegando... tão sutilmente nas profundezas de sua mente, o olhar fixo ao céu e o conforto da grama enquanto cochilava, esses eram momentos que Sieghart considerava raros. A caçada da Grand Chase continua tão intensa como sempre, difícil era dizer quando finalmente acabariam todos os seus problemas. Problemas, essa era uma palavra que ele odiava, por mais de 600 anos não teve um, e de repente aparecem mil, como se livrar de todos ao mesmo tempo? Uma garota chamada Mari, com ela poderia facilmente ter domínio sobre um dos artefatos mais poderosos de toda Ernas. A garota era a única que poderia localizar os objetos necessários para acabar com seus problemas, mas Sieghart sentia que não seria suficiente... ele precisava de mais alguma coisa, algo que transcendesse as barreiras do imaginável, precisava de Lin, a mais nova recruta do grupo.

Lin possuía a alma de um temido mal e benevolente bem ao mesmo tempo, essas forças em conflito eram o tempero para Sieghart, com certeza a ajuda das deusas seria o toque final na sua obra. Ninguém conhecia exatamente os motivos que levam o Imortal a seguir seus objetivos de maneira tão impulsiva, e provavelmente nunca saberão até o dia de sua concretização. Mas então, como persuadir a jovem garota bipolar a ajudá-lo em seus planos? Sieghart pensou que apenas seu charme seria mais que suficiente pra trazer Lin até ele. No início parecia estar funcionando, a lisonjeada garota estava cativada, de repente, seu lado sombrio e sarcástico apareceu e o Imortal percebeu que com este lado teria que tomar medidas mais drásticas

"Senhorita... Lin, como posso agradar sua graça?" Tentou ser o mais educado possível, apesar de estar se remoendo por dentro, tais cortesias eram necessárias apenas em casos de extremas situações  
" Finalmente controlou essa sua língua atrevida, se pensa que tem uma chance comigo do jeito que está... pfft, por favor. Faça ao mundo um favor e cale-se para sempre" As ríspidas palavras de Lin fizeram até mesmo o gladiador se sentir um pouco humilhado, um pouco.  
"Calma aí, acho que podemos nos entender. Que tal sairmos pra comer um texugo? Os de Serdin são os mais saborosos e não irá se decepcionar" Lin parecia apreensiva quanto essa proposta, mas realmente não havia mal em fazer um favor de fez em quando, até mesmo o puro mal tinha pena de algumas pobres almas

Combinaram de se encontrar no dia seguinte, Sieghart prometeu ir buscar sua nova donzela, quis parecer o mais cavalheiresco possível, procurou conselhos com Misty e resolveu usar as roupas de gala que não tocava há quase 70 anos, era incrivelmente antiquado, mas um imortal sabia que explorar os gostos de uma mulher traz resultados positivos. Esperou Lin arrumar-se e estava usando um vestido de seda branco revestido de rendas e algumas pedras, sua deusa estava surpreendente, havia prendido o cabelo num estilo mais oriental e o salto ajudou a destacar Lin como uma mulher incrivelmente influente, forte e generosa, sua aura indicava a Sieghart que seu lado bondoso era o presente no momento, aproveitaria essa chance de ouro.

"Sabe que você é a estrela mais brilhante dessa noite?" Lin deu uma risadinha e parecia um pouco envergonhada, não era costumeiro dela se vestir assim  
" Eu... não queria que nosso primeiro encontro fosse esquecível, espero que tenha gostado. Suas roupas são... certamente únicas" Checou Sieghart com um olhar crítico e depois sorriu pra ele, as táticas de um imortal galã nunca dão errado  
" Vamos, o texugo nos espera!"

Andaram tranquilamente até o restaurante, não trocaram muitas palavras no caminho, mas podia se perceber a satisfação em Sieghart, por certo seu plano funcionara, o resto seria fácil, enquanto a Lin atual permanecesse durante o encontro, nada daria errado. Infelizmente, suas preces não foram atendidas e logo quando pediram o especial texugo, Lin mudou de humor rapidamente, ela olhou para seu companheiro e o ambiente ao redor, olhando com desinteresse, bocejou e voltou-se para Sieghart  
" Olhe só... Esse lugar até que não é ruim, gosto de ambientes luxuosos. Que vestido horrível a outra eu vestiu, se eu estivesse no comando, você estaria vendo algo mais... ousado" Esse certamente não era o cenário que o Imortal desejava, mas teria de aguentar, seus objetivos dependiam do sucesso dessa missão, tinha que se adaptar e executar os passos com perfeição, estava tão perto de conseguir essa existência bipolar de poderes inigualáveis. Sieghart quis parecer mais casual e perguntou:  
"Então, Lin, por que escolheu um leque para lutar?"  
"Não tenho uma razão específica, meu povo usava-os em rituais de canalização de energia, podemos dizer que é uma maneira fácil de me comunicar com o lado de Agnécia, apesar de desprezar sua presença, a garota ainda não está pronta pra absorver todas minhas trevas"

Agnécia, a divindade que preveniu o mundo de cair num Eclipse eterno, evitou o Grande Mal de dominar Ernas num passado mais antigo que Sieghart. Sim, todo esse poder deve suprir os requerimentos para cumprir seu objetivo.  
"Como devo chamar você?"  
"Continue a me chamar de Lin, enquanto a garota continuar consciente devo adotar sua identidade, mas no momento que eu dominar este corpo... deve me chamar apenas de Eclipse, esse nome é melhor que Grande Mal, não acha?"  
"Certamente, olhe, nosso texugo chegou"

O jantar prosseguiu sem muitas palavras, um texugo suculento e asado, o prato foi decorado com algumas ervas finas, pedaços de maçã doce e arroz com batatas sauté. Os dois ocasionalmente trocavam olhares e Lin parecia satisfeita com a refeição, carne vermelha, exatamente o que ela gosta. Quando terminaram, pediram a sobremesa, comeram juntos sorvete.  
"Nunca imaginei que apreciaria comida humana, estava realmente gostoso" Lin apoiou-se sobre a mesa, chegando um pouco mais perto do companheiro moreno, o qual deu um pequeno suspiro de alívio  
"Mas você não sentia o que Lin comia?"  
"Ela só come coisas estranhas... um dia desses foi sapo, urgh"  
Quando a sobremesa chegou, os dois dividiram a taça de sorvete, Sieghart tentou dar na boca de Lin um pouco, ela aceitou com um olhar provocante. Terminaram, pagaram a conta e estavam andando de volta para o grupo da Grand Chase  
"Sieg, sei o que você quer de mim" Como? Como ela poderia saber antes mesmo de todos?  
"O-O que quer dizer...?" Sieghart sentiu suas mãos suarem, seria Eclipse tão astuta assim?  
"Você está interessado nessa garota, não é? Quer ela para você?" Deu uma pequena risada e tocou no ombro de Sieghart, chegou mais perto e deu os dois beijaram.

No começo, Sieghart ficou confuso, surpreso de uma boa maneira, pois seus planos poderiam seguir agora, Lin tinha lábios fortes e suaves ao mesmo tempo, seu lado negro fez com que ela mordesse a língua do Imortal para sentir o gosto de seu sangue, diferente, ela concluiu, após um tempo, suas bocas partiram.  
"Foi um bom beijo" Lin lambeu seus lábios e parecia bastante satisfeita  
"Você certamente é atrevida, garota" O gladiador segurava a sacerdotisa nos braços e tentou continuar onde haviam parado, mas ela recusou e livrou-se de seu alcance  
"Não acha que está indo rápido? Vamos terminar aqui por hoje, espero encontrar você no próximo encontro, Highlander" Lin partiu para seu quarto

Sieghart foi para seu quarto e pensou na noite que teve com a bipolar Lin, por um momento doce e charmosa, no outro, esperta e sedutora... Era uma mulher curiosa, concluiu. O primeiro passo estava completo, agora precisava convencer sua nova amante a roubar a Bíblia de Mari. O Imortal sorriu e riu para si mesmo, dessa vez as coisas iam dar certo.

No dia seguinte, Sieghart e Lin se viram pouco, Comandante Lothos havia ordenado a defesa da cidade de Serdin, estranhos aparecimentos de criaturas de outro mundo, mas nada que a Grande Caçada não pudesse derrotar. Aquelas tropas deviam ter vindo de Elyos, Sieghart pensou, características marcantes e suas armas só poderiam ter vindo de um lugar, por que estariam atacando Serdin? Quem estava por trás disso desta vez? Bardinar fora devidamente derrotado, Sieghart viu a queda do pequeno deus com os próprios olhos e como quase perdeu Mari quando Duel apareceu. Poderia ser que Duel queria mesmo sequestrar Mari? Ou seria este um novo e poderoso inimigo? O Imortal deveria agir rápido e pegar a Bíblia o mais rápido possível, hoje não, pensou. Lin se juntou a Elesis na guarda noturna, teria que esperar outros dias para continuar.

Semanas passaram, os encontros de Lin e Sieghart se tornaram mais íntimos e os dois raramente eram vistos longe um do outro no campo de batalha, Eclipse se tornava mais forte a cada dia, o gladiador sentiu que se não a controlasse completamente, seria impossível daqui a alguns dias, visto que o Mal respeitava somente poder bruto e absoluto. Numa noite, Sieghart convidou a sacerdotisa pra seu quarto, apesar desta ficar um pouco desconfortável de ficar num quarto com o moreno. Este era apenas outro de seus encontros, tocavam um ao outro com frequência, trocavam beijos e apenas conversavam sobre coisas bestas sobre o dia-a-dia ou sobre os outros membros da Caçada. Lin percebeu que seu amado parecia meio cansado, perguntou o que havia de errado com ele, Sieghart sabia que parecia horrível, passara dias sem dormir estando de sentinela ou lutando contra as forças invasoras, esses breves momentos com Lin eram uma benção.

"Lin, acho que a hora está chegando, devo fazer algo muito importante daqui a alguns dias" Querendo parecer misterioso, o gladiador tentou ser o mais indireto possível  
"O que quer dizer com isso, Sieg?"  
"Você conhece o artefato de Calnat, a Bíblia da Revelação? Dizem que quem a possuir terá o poder de reconstruir o mundo inteiro. E nossa parceira, Mari, está com ela nesse momento"

O imortal deu um tempo para a sacerdotisa entender a situação e ela concluiu que ele pretendia roubar o artefato de Mari. Lin não gostou muito do plano, porém...  
"Hmph, Por que não o fez logo? Está com medo da garota acabar com você antes de conseguir pegar das mãos dela?" Eclipse tinha certamente gostado da ideia  
"Lin?! Ah, entendo... Eu preciso da Bíblia para cumprir meus objetos. Você poderia me ajudar?" Estendeu a mão, pedindo ajuda ao grande mal que habitava sua amada, não que achasse a parte má menos amável, mas nunca se podia confiar completamente na essência maligna do caos puro  
"Posso ajudá-lo, mas o que eu ganho com tudo isso? Não espera que eu arrisque o esforço de anos para achar esse corpo e ganhar nada em troca?" Sorriu maliciosamente, os papeis parecem ter se invertido, Sieghart apenas podia concordar com os termos de Eclipse.  
"Certo, e se você ficar com metade do poder?"  
"Não sei como fará isso, mas tudo bem, vou ajudá-lo quando a hora chegar"

Dormiram juntos pela primeira vez há muito tempo, o gladiador quase havia esquecido do cheiro delicado e suave da amada. Demorou para dormir, toda sua vida mudaria depois que pegasse a Bíblia das mãos de Mari, sentia um pouco de medo, apesar de não poder morrer, Sieghart tinha medo de poder perder Lin, nenhuma forma de poder poderia salvá-la caso sucumbisse às forças de Eclipse, não gostava de pensar no que o grande mal poderia fazer com mais poder, estava preocupado com como ela poderia utilizar o poder da Bíblia, com certeza deve ter presenciado a tragédia de Calnat... Se o Martelo de Ernas causou tamanha destruição, a Bíblia poderia muito bem acabar com o mundo que conheciam e afetar todas as formas de vida existentes. Sua missão não era simples, dominar o artefato é uma tarefa audaciosa e desconhecia as consequências que este poder traria para sua imortalidade.

Foram acordados com um som alto, era o sinal de alerta máximo, significando que as tropas de Elyos haviam chegado. Apressaram para chegar ao quartel-general, onde estavam todos reunidos, Elesis estava no comando e dava ordens de defesa a todos em áreas diferentes ao redor do muro de Serdin. Lin e Sieghart estavam encarregados de defender o lado oeste e deveriam socorrer a defesa principal caso precisassem, foram também informados que o comandante das tropas veio pessoalmente ao ataque, seu nome era Veigar Terr, acompanhando de uma arma cuboide chamada Tesserato, tinha aparência jovem, mas era um mago ancestral que já devastou exércitos em guerras passadas.

No campo de batalha, guerreiros de Serdin e de Elyos caiam em massa, Lin protegia as tropas aliadas com seus ventos e barreiras, enquanto Sieghart trazia dor aos inimigos com cortes rápidos e precisos, apesar de todo o esforço, não parecia que o número de soldados diminuía, de onde estavam surgindo? O gladiador avistou um portal dimensional trazendo milhares de guerreiros, chamou Lin e o fechou, logo seus números superaram os do inimigo. Não tiveram momento para recuperar o fôlego, uma trombeta soou vindo da parte central do muro, correram até lá e encontraram Mari ofegante enquanto tentava lutar contra Veigas e manter seus soldados longe da entrada.

Ao avistar seus companheiros, Mari logo começou a canalizar um poderoso feitiço, seria necessário que Lin defendesse a tecnomaga e Sieghart distraísse o mago.  
"Então você é o ilustre Sieghart, não?" Veigas perguntou, apesar de parecer pouco interessado em quem estava prestes a matar  
"O imortal se quiser adicionar, você apareceu no dia perfeito, Destruidor" O imortal respondeu parecendo satisfeito em ver Veigas "Hoje é o dia da profecia, mas as coisas vão acontecer de maneira diferente..." Sim, os objetivos do gladiador deveriam ser cumpridos nesse dia, não contou seus planos para Lin, mas enquanto corriam até o comando central, avisou a ela que ao sinalizar, ela deveria roubar a Bíblia de Mari e nocautear a garota se preciso.

Sieghart e Veigas lutaram, este soltando poderosas magias freneticamente, rindo como um maníaco, soldados e árvores eram todas arremessadas pelos céus, enquanto Sieghart fazia de tudo para desviar o máximo que pudesse, quando achou uma abertura se surpreendeu que o mago também usava seu cubo flutuante para atacar. Era uma armadilha, antes que fosse explodido, Mari soltou o feitiço que canalizara, Zero Absoluto, obrigando Veigas a se defender com um escudo de matéria negra. A chance apareceu, Mari estava exausta por ter usado seus poderes por muito tempo, o imortal sinalizou e Lin rapidamente atendeu, quando pegou a Bíblia de Mari, esta nem percebeu e caiu no chão depois de um ataque do leque de Lin, chegou até seu companheiro e juntos abriram a relíquia de Calnat. Sieghart não entendia uma palavra do alfabeto antigo escrito, mas com uma palavra, criou um portal dimensional atrás de Veigas

"O que é isto?! Não pode acabar...!" Não teve tempo para pronunciar outra palavra, o Destruidor foi sugado pelo portal para uma dimensão desconhecida, a ameaça havia sido neutralizada, Serdin foi salva mais uma vez pela Grand Chase... provavelmente.

"Isso, conseguimos a Bíblia de Calnat, Lin!" Sieghart possuía uma chama em seus olhos, finalmente conseguira... A profecia seria reescrita por ele, ninguém haveria de ser sacrificado para salvar o mundo...  
Com uma risada doce, sua contente amada disse  
"Sim, iremos governar Ernas e o mundo agora"

Mas esta não era a Lin doce a amável que falava, seu disfarce foi substituído por um par de asas negras, tatuagens tribais no seu corpo e a aura maligna emanava sobre Lin, a sacerdotisa das trevas renascera como Eclipse. Caos ressurgiu, Agnécia não ganhou a luta contra Eclipse... O artefato estava em suas mãos e Sieghart, confuso e surpreso ao mesmo tempo, só pode repetir o nome da garota que não estava mais com ele, ou melhor, nunca estará  
"Que pena, achou mesmo que eu iria dividir todo esse poder com você? É um tolo mesmo, para começar, que tal destruir esse reino patético?" Diferente de Sieghart, o Grande Mal sabia ler o alfabeto antigo e com uma frase de encantações, criou um enorme abismo sobre todo o reino de Serdin, nada fazia sentido, o castelo, as torres, as tropas, Mari... Todos caíram num buraco que parecia levar até o centro do mundo. Antes que os dois caíssem, Eclipse ativou o feitiço de levitação nela e no imortal  
"Ah, eu tenho uma escolha pra você, Sieg amado, deseja viver como meu servo por toda eternidade ou sofrer para sempre no abismo para Elyos? Considerando que eu acho você interessante, gostaria da sua companhia, poderia me entreter por um tempo" Deu uma risada sádica e de escárnio para o gladiador, humilhado e derrotado, qual seria a opção menos ruim?  
"Eu... desejo estar ao seu lado" Nunca Sieghart se viu tão submisso quanto agora, o que havia dado errado? Seu plano completamente às avessas, por que Eclipse... Parou de pensar, sua consciência parou de pensar, jogando fora sua dignidade, agachou e estendeu a mão  
"Suas ações me comovem... Eu amo você" Eclipse se aproximou e deixou um beijo suave em seus lábios, o imortal não respondeu ao contato "Pena que não vou precisar de você, foi bom enquanto durou"

Com suas afiadas garras, perfurou a garganta de Sieghart, não podendo berrar de dor, apenas viu seu sangue jorrar. Não satisfeita, Eclipse decidiu ver até que ponto ele poderia aguentar, furou seus olhos e interrompeu os batimentos de seu coração  
"Pronto, agora está tudo bem... seu último pedaço ficará para sempre comigo, meu querido" Um sorriso se manifestou naquele ser alimentado pelo ódio e pela destruição, nada poderia parar o Caos... Ernas será reconstruída, de acordo com os moldes de Eclipse, uma nova era estava para começar. Seu controle era absoluto e ninguém poderia salvar os mundos da tirania daquelas asas negras.


End file.
